This investigation is aimed (1) at evaluating the effect of heart disease and hypertension as potentially treatable precursors of completed stroke and transient ischemic attacks; (2) at documenting unusual patterns of cerebrovascular disease; (3) at determining the autopsy patterns for patients dying with cerebrovascular disease in a defined community; and (4) at examining if weather parameters have any effect on stroke incidence.